Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), such as spin torque transfer random access memory (STT RAM), among others.
Memory devices can include a reference signal to accompany data signals during a read operation. The reference signal, e.g., a strobe, can be used to track the output timing of the data signals read from the memory. The strobe signal may be generated during the read operation to enable a data latch, e.g., flip-flop, to properly latch the data read from the memory. The strobe signal can be analogized to a clock signal. When a strobe is received in phase with the data it is latching, the strobe may be centered in the middle of the read capture window, e.g., eye, of the data signal to help the latch accurately time the latch operation. The centering of the strobe may be accomplished with an adjustable delay circuit, e.g., a delay locked loop (DLL), which delays the strobe so that the latching edge of the strobe is received by the latch when the middle of the read capture window of the data signal is received by the latch.